Protodilian
Protodilians are a sapient species of mutated Protodites created by the Order of Mata Nui for the purpose of killing members of the Makuta race. History The Protodilians were originally created by Order of Mata Nui scientist Mersery when he exposed a swarm of Protodites specially bred for use in Judgement Cannons to energized protodermis and other mutagens. The intended purpose for the reptilians was to hunt down and exterminate members of the Makuta species in the event the Brotherhood of Makuta become corrupt. The first member of the species to be created, designated Specimen One, proved to be smarter than intended, and eventually rebelled against its creators and escaped. Specimen Two, the individual later known as Ventra, followed the same path, prompting Mersery and his team to begin creating Protodilians with weaker intellects, resulting in no further complications for a time, all the time unaware they were being spied upon by Ventra. Upon the creation of the twentieth specimen, however, complications resulted the Order terminating the project in favor of pursuing different avenues. The compound they used was destroyed, and most of the Protodilians disappeared. What became of the other Protodilians has remained a closely guarded secret of the Order, as Ventra never learned of their fate, and few other beings have even heard of them; Proto-Beast, a Protodilian himself, only recently learned that there were others of his kind. This has prompted him to look into his race's origins in hopes of learning more about them. Abilities and Traits From what has been observed, most – if not all – Protodilians are somewhat larger than a Toa, and possess a reptile-like apperance. They are covered in mostly gold, yellow, and red armor with a few patches of black, and possess skull-like faces equipped with large jaws lined with razor-sharp teeth. They have two pairs of arms, the upper-most of which end in long, sharp talons that can both rip through Protosteel and generate intense blasts of electrical energy. Another consistant feature of Protodilians are their long, muscular tails, which end in large, sword-like blades. Protodilians possess a considerable arsonal of abilities that can aid them in combat. In addition to formidible strength and agility, they are known to possess Non-Elemental Psionic abilities which manifest themselves as telepathy and telekinesis. Protodilians can unleash searing blasts of laser vision from their eyes which are capable of slicing through metal, and possess highly developed senses of smell and hearing. They also have the ability to become completely invisible, and can sense both distant and invisible energy fields through specialized sensors that line their jaws. A Protodilian's most useful trait, however, is probably their healing abilities, which allow them to recover from normally crippling wounds. The exact extend of this power is known, though these creatures have been witnessed regenerating entire limbs after having them severed in battle. Protodilians also seem to have limited resistance to the effects of the Pit Mutagen, as the Protodilian Proto-Beast suffered little change after being exposed to it. He was, however, forced to become a water-breather. Known Protodilians *Proto-Beast *Ventra *Specimen One Social Structure and Interactions Though exactly what manerisms Protodilians share as a species are not known, from what has been observed in certain individuals it would seem that Protodilians are naturally aggressive, highly intelligent, have warrior-like personalities, and seem to prefer being on their own as opposed to seeking companionship with other beings. Category:Toa Hydros Category:Sapient Species Category:Reptilian Species Category:Mechanical Species